As Long As We're Together
by MischiefManaged1916
Summary: Cammie is late coming back from her mission, and has left Zach worrying about her. ONE-SHOT


**As Long As We're Together**

** ~One-Shot~ **

I hadn't gotten a call. Not one call, text, email. Nothing.

It was an understatement to say that I was panicking, and it took all of my will power to stop myself from jumping up and searching for her myself.

Cammie was supposed to arrive back from her mission _last night_. No one has called.

_She would stay safe, _I thought, _she was the best out there._

But even the best make mistakes.

I was pulled out of my worrying by the sounds of someone crying. It was Morgan, Cammie and my daughter. Morgan was only three years old, but she was smart, and she knew something was wrong.

I walked into her room. The walls were painted pale pink, and light purple polka-dots dotted the walls. Cammie had painted this room. She was so determined to make it perfect for her daughter.

Morgan was crying on her bed, and I lifted her up, holding her in my lap.

"Shhhh, it's okay Morgan, I'm here. Everything's alright." That was a lie. Everything wasn't alright, and Morgan knew it too.

I bounced her on my leg, calming her cries. Then, I began to tell her a story. Cammie had found out early on that when Morgan was crying she often settled down with a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess. She had just turned sixteen, and was at the time of age when she was to have an arranged marriage. Her mother had scoured the land in hopes of finding young men suitable for her daughter. She came back with four boys.

"The first boy, Jonas, was very shy, but he was incredibly smart. The smartest in all the land. Princess Cameron liked him well enough, but he just didn't seem right for her, so she sent him away. Then her mother brought in the next boy. Grant was strong; he was brave and fearless, perfect for protecting the Princess. But Princess Cameron didn't want to be protected, and she sent him away. The Queen was getting nervous, but she brought in the third boy. Nick was sarcastic, he had a dry sense of humor, and could make the princess laugh, but she didn't love him; she sent him away. The Queen brought in her last boy, hoping desperately that he would capture the princess's heart. This village boy, Zach, was smart, he knew the princess could protect herself, but was strong enough to protect her anyway, and he could make her laugh as well.

"The princess decided that she would marry this boy. And so Princess Cameron, and the village boy, Zach lived happily ever after."

Morgan was fast asleep. A small smile spread across her face. I set her down in her bed and quietly closed the door. As I was walking out of the hall I heard a light, rapid knocking on the door.

My hopes rose. It could be Cammie. I quickly unlocked the door and swung it open.

She fell into my arms, practically collapsing. I could feel her shaking and her breath was coming out in quick gasps.

"Cam! Oh my God, are you alright?" I knew that was a stupid question. I swung her up as her knees buckled and carried her over to our bedroom, laying her down carefully on the bed.

Now that I could see her in the light, I noticed the tears running down her face. "Cam? Cammie, please, Gallagher Girl, talk to me."

She took in three deep breaths before she spoke, "They caught me. I escaped, and managed to shut everything down, but… but…" She was crying again.

"Cam?"

"I'm alright… I'm fine." It sounded like she was reassuring herself more than me.

"Cam, are you hurt?" I saw her hesitate. She wouldn't want to show me her weakness, that's just the way she was. But she did, after a moment, pull up the bottom of her shirt to reveal a cut, surrounded by bluing bruises.

I sucked in a breath. "Okay, okay, you're going to be alright."

I noticed the glaze look crossing Cammie's face. She was in pain. I quickly retrieved an aid kit, before cleaning her wound. I apologized to her when she hissed in pain at the touch of the rubbing alcohol, but she didn't turn away. After I had gotten her cut wrapped tightly in gauze I stood up, supporting almost all her weight. Together we walked, slowly to Morgan's room. Morgan woke up when she heard us coming in, and she squealed in delight when Cammie picked her up, hugging her tightly.

Cammie and I stayed with Morgan all day. Up until Cammie was too tired to keep her eyes open.

"Come on Cam," I said, helping her to her feet and then walking with her to our room. Everything was going to be alright. Cam was safe. Morgan was safe. We would be alright. As long as we're together.

**Hey Guys! I'm Thinking This Will Stay As A One-Shot, But Maybe I Will Continue It. Anyway, Please Leave Your Thoughts In The Comments! I Want To Know What You Think!**

**-MischiefManaged1916**


End file.
